


I’m not rushing anywhere today

by JasmineElaine



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween Special :)), M/M, Post-college mid 20s pynch, Romance, Romantic Fluff, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineElaine/pseuds/JasmineElaine
Summary: The one where Adam Parrish gets a well deserved Halloween special, fluff ensues.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	I’m not rushing anywhere today

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, okay so post-college pynch! I love the idea of them enjoying things like this in their 20s.

It wasn’t that hard to believe, in reality. He got up to look at it through the window once more. 

Scratch that, it was incredibly difficult to believe. A pumpkin the size of a tool shed looked back at him. It shouldn’t have been this astonishing to Adam, really, giant pumpkins weren’t the most incredible thing Ronan had dreamt up. It wasn’t exclusively dream-like either. It’s just that, in all of his experience with childhood festivities, or lack thereof, he didn’t think of it as something he’d ever get to see. 

The brightest damn shade of orange he’d ever seen, topped with a blistered streaky pumpkin stem and a large, curly vine. 

_Giant pumpkin._

It was huge and you could make 200 pumpkin pies with it. You could make the world's most terrifying jack-o’-lantern with it. You could _live_ in it. All at once, he loved it, and he loved Ronan’s marvelous and intricate mind for bringing it to life. He should kiss him a thank you, really. 

How the pumpkin came about was quite simply this: 

Yesterday Adam told Ronan he wanted to celebrate Halloween, given the fact that he had a few days off. Adam had asked him if he wanted to spend the day preparing some movies, baked goods, and decorations. 

Ronan’s subconscious decided to do him one better, and so while they were napping ever so peacefully on the front porch swing, he dreamt up a giant fucking pumpkin. Oh the muse. Oh the giant orange muse. 

Ronan was currently trying his best to move his muse, grunting and groaning with effort, to the back field. What would they do with it? Adam didn’t have the slightest idea, but whatever involved that pumpkin made him incredibly happy. He didn’t even know why. Orange wasn’t his favorite color, he wasn’t particularly fond of pumpkin flavored things. He just loved how ridiculous it was. He loved it because Ronan pulled it out of his head. He loved it because Ronan pulled it out of his head in a subconscious effort to please Adam. 

He raced down the stairs, an unstoppably elastic smile plastered across his face. Autumn leaves crunched beneath his feet as he stepped off the porch. Adam ran and ran until he reached the great big dream pumpkin. 

“Adam,” Ronan huffed, out of breath. “Would you help me move this damn thing? It’s heavy as fuck.” 

“No,” Adam said, before gripping Ronan into a tight hug and kissing his stupid face. “It looks just perfect here at the front of the house.” 

*

Inside the farmhouse, Adam was letting the video guide him on proper sugar cookie making techniques. He continued pouring wet ingredients into a bowl of dry ingredients, carefully he whisked them together. In the background of everything, Monster Mash rang through his hearing ear. 

_They did the mash,  
_ _they did the monster mash_

Ronan hung decorative cobwebs, eyeball string lights, paper bats, witches, ghosts. As he stepped away from the ladder, he grinned eerily at his work. 

_The monster mash,  
_ _it was a graveyard smash_

Opal worked at carving the face of her small, round jack-o’-lantern. It looked to be smiling a frightening, grim smile. She pointed to it and said, “Kerah!” The resemblance was uncanny, Adam snickered into his palm. 

_They did the mash,  
_ _it caught on in a flash_

On the living room floor stood a stack of taped horror movies they had picked out together. Most were titles from the 80s’ and 90s’. 

_They did the mash,  
_ _they did the monster mash._

*

Cookies were baked, jack-o’-lanterns were lit, popcorn was popped. Outside was all dark and mist, minus the ever-present dreamt fireflies, and the full moon. The only true light in the living room was a comfortably ominous television screen. 

A dreamer and a clairvoyant lay on the couch, snug under a blanket. 

On the screen before them, Lydia Deetz was dancing to _Shake Senora_ with her newfound ghost family. 

“Beetlejuice always was a classic.” Adam said wistfully. “What next? Christine, or Ghostbusters?” 

Ronan made a thinking sound, distinctly Ronan, as he nuzzled his face further into Adams neck. “Christine. Everyone loves a killer car.” 

“Christine it is, then.” Cheerily, Adam untangled himself from Ronan’s grip to eject the former tape and place a new one into the player. He turned back to the couch and snuck under the blanket once more, pulling Ronan’s arm over his middle as the movie started. 

“You know, I had a dream about a killer car once,” Ronan whispered into Adams good ear. “But then it got bored of trying to kill me and started making out with a killer motorcycle.” 

“Is that so?” Adam whispered back in mock-curiosity. “Sounds like a sensible dream.” 

“Very sensible.” Ronan said as he kissed gently into Adams neck. This went on long enough for Adam to turn away from the television screen and, like a killer motorcycle, begin making out with Ronan Lynch. 

Ronan was good at many things, he didn’t give himself enough credit for any of them. Perhaps making out with Adam was one of many, many things. Dreaming. Building. Loving. Ronan was so very loving, and he didn’t care to admit it, but he had so much love. 

Adam was loved. He was so very loved. 

*

The next morning Adam made himself a heaping cup of coffee. He pulled one card from his haunted tarot deck.   
  
_Justice._

Compelling. 

Adam walked out to the giant pumpkin, still perched in front of the farmhouse. He touched the rough surface of the gourd, watched the contrast of his tan hand over the bright orange. He sipped his coffee, and felt a breeze fall over him - he felt awake. It was early, and he wanted to go back up to bed and lay next to Ronan. 

_It’s ok,_ he thought, _I’m not rushing anywhere today._

He turned and walked back inside. 


End file.
